This invention pertains to rotary disc sanders. It pertains particularly to rotary disc sanders provided with tiltable work tables and sander dust collection units.
Rotary disc sanders of the class to which the present invention is directed are of widespread use in machine shops and pattern shops for working the surfaces of wood, metal and plastic work pieces. They are illustrated by the following prior art patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Title ______________________________________ 1,029,882 Miller, J. Jr. DISC GRINDER 1,404,605 Hansen, J. C. SURFACE GRINDING MACHINE 2,787,872 Parker, J. W. ADJUSTABLE WORK TABLE FOR GRINDING MACHINE 2,865,149 Soave, M. WORK HOLDING ATTACH- MENT FOR GRINDERS ______________________________________
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a rotary disc sander which overcomes disadvantages inherent in the operation of the foregoing and other prior art sanders in that it is provided with a unique tiltable work support table and sander dust collection unit. The table is characterized by three points of suspension. It is rigid and infinitely adjustable, thereby making possible accurate control of the sanding operation.
The table furthermore is provided with means for locking it at any desired angle and with a latch which permits quick release. It is supported uniformly and accordingly cannot be twisted even when it bears a heavy load. It also is free from spring under heavy load. It is provided with automatic stops for adjusting the table level to an angle of 45.degree. relative to the sander disc for quick adjustment to that commonly used angle.
As a result, it is possible to produce more accurate work at an increased production rate with reduced risk of breakage, no matter when the nature of the work piece may be.
Still further, the sander of my invention is provided with a sander dust collector which distributes the dust uniformly through the collection system so that the system does not plug up. It collects the dust efficiently with the result that the sander operators are free from the unpleasantness and hazard attendant upon working in an atmosphere of sander dust pollution.
Generally stated, the rotary disc sander of my invention having the foregoing advantages comprises in combination a base, a motor-driven, vertically arranged sander disc mounted on the base, and a horizontally arranged, tiltable work table assembly.
The latter assembly comprises a table having side, front and back margins. Pivotal table mounting means mount the opposite side margins of the table to the base with the back table margin adjacent and substantially parallel to the plane of the sander disc. Associated table-tilting screw means are mounted one end to the base and the other pivotally to the front margin of the table.
A shroud encircles the sander disc, enclosing the back and side margins thereof. The shroud communicates with a superimposed hood through a baffled duct which distributes the sander dust as it enters the duct, prevents plugging of the latter, and permits efficient collection of the dust.